After My Last Breath
by Chained Princess
Summary: "Love is not always a beautiful thing, sometimes love is the most painful and tragic thing, especially if you end up like me..." TsubasaxOC (Written for babyblustar's contest. Warning: Contains violence and death. So if you are too sensitive then you shouldn't read this)


**Hey guys, how is it going? :D So, this story is written for babybluestar's contest. This is based on Tsubasa so if you don't like him then you should not read, I won't mind, but please, no flames. I'm using the OC which was used for babybluestar's story. I'm sorry, Star, I think it's gonna be crappy because I don't have any plot in my mind so I wrote the first random thing that came in my mind. I hope it's not too bad.**

**As you all know, I don't own MFB nor the songs mentioned here, nothing except my OCs.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy…**

I tied my shoelaces and then tied up my cobalt black hair in a high ponytail before heading out. I ran through the sidewalk, my hands in my pockets, my Mp3 blaring on my ears as I sang the lyrics softly with it.

"_Truly, madly, deeply I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you…"_

Music is not my life; it's even more than my life. When I was a child and life was far easier, I also dreamed to be a singer once, but maybe that will always remain a dream. Not all people get their dreams fulfilled. Some people always fail in every phase; I think I'm one of them.

I sighed as I turned a corner, my eyes locked at the happy families strolling in the park. Father, mother, child… I wish I had a family like them, a happy family. Well, who cares?

You do, idiot! You always wanted a family, didn't you? My mind snapped at me.

No, I didn't! I'm happy the way I am. I argued back with my mind.

No, you're not!

Yes, I am!

"Why are you talking with yourself in this very morning? Need some mental treatment?" An all too familiar voice asked from behind.

I groaned in anticipation. Ugh! It's 'him' again. What an amazing way to start a day! I decided to just ignore him because I was not in a mood for another bickering fight so I raised the volume of my music and ran faster.

"You should answer when someone is asking you a question. Didn't anyone teach you some primary manners?"

Ugh! He's too fast, faster than me. Guess the act of ignoring won't work anymore but I still tried until someone snatched my earpieces away. I snapped my head to that direction only to be face to face with a very familiar face with a graceful smile.

He thinks he can charm me with that smile like other girls? Well, I'm not other girls. I turned around and folded my hands over my chest, "You should not take other people's things without asking. Didn't anyone teach you some primary manners?"

He smirked, very unlikely of his nature, holding the earpieces out of my reach, "Come and get it if you can!"

Yes, I was taller than average girls but not more than him. I huffed and turned around, "Well, you can keep it if you want. Now go away!"

"You didn't even say good morning!" He walked beside me, but keeping a fairly distance.

"How can it be a good morning after I met you?" I retorted back. I could see hurt in his golden eyes but I pretended that I didn't care.

"Yeah, I know. I also regret meeting you this early in morning. It is said that morning shows the day. Then if my morning started with this 'horrible incident' then I can guess my day won't be better either." He said eyeing me.

Wow! He exactly knows how to hurt a person back. "Well, why are you here?" I asked, biting my lips, "Shouldn't you be with those 'morons' named fangirls who scream around you?"

"Why are you calling them morons?" He said, a little bit offended.

"Well, if someone loves a person like you then they surely are morons." I remarked, trying to hide the fact that I was jealous. But the truth was- it hurt to watch him with so many of his fangirls, it really did hurt. I knew he would never look at me. He had many girls running around him who are far more beautiful than me and who have everything that I never had.

"Well, may I ask you why you decided to show up so early in the morning, interrupting my nice peaceful jog?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I couldn't see my eyes but I knew they were turning golden. Whenever I'm too excited or emotional, they tend to do that.

"I wanted to… ask you something…" He hesitated, not looking at me.

Wow! From when did he start to hesitate to ask me something?

"Spill it!" I said keeping a poker face, turning another corner as he kept his pace equal with mine so that I won't lag behind.

"Umm… actually… I wanted to know…" He hesitated for another few minutes.

"Just say it, Tsubasa!" I rolled my eyes with irritation.

"Willyougotothepromwithme?" He said in one breath, looking at anywhere but me.

I smirked, deciding to play around some more, "Sorry, I didn't hear it clearly…?"

His face became red as he placed his golden eyes on me, too bright and sharp. I participated in the stare competition though I knew I would lose easily because I couldn't look at those eyes more than a minute.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" He asked, slower this time.

I tried to sound like I was insulted, "Why are you asking me this? Can't you get one of your fangirls? Why me?"

"Because you are not one of my fangirls. You were never one of them." He said with a smile present in his lips. That irritating graceful smile!

I smirked, increasing my pace as I ran past him, "You know my answer!"

"Well, I'll wait for you!" He yelled back from behind.

I tried my best to not show the smile which was threatening to appear on my lips. Tsubasa was the only person who could make me smile.

XxX

I stopped near the bench where I always rest for some minutes but as I was going to sit down, a familiar voice startled me, "Are you planning to go to the prom?"

I groaned as I turned around, coming face to face with my half-sister, her midnight blue eyes staring back at me, her dark blue long shiny hair flowing behind her in the morning air. I didn't try to hide my irritation. I was not ready for another lecture.

It's not like I hated her. Trust me, she was a really nice girl but she was always so better than me in everything. She was definitely more famous than me. I hated to be called, "Elizabeth Johnson's half-sister". I wanted my own identity.

And another thing was- she always reminded me that I had a relation with her. She reminded of my childhood that I always wanted to forget.

"Why would you want to know?" I grumbled as I walked past her, only to be stopped as she yanked my hand back.

"Diamante," She said giving me a stare that made me uncomfortable, "I need to talk to you urgently."

"Can you just call me Dia?" I huffed with impatience, "You know I hate when someone calls me that. Now tell me what you need real quick because I have no time for your rigmarole, honestly."

"Dia, I'm serious." She said in a real serious voice this time, making me slightly scare, "I think if you go to the prom, you should be more cautious because… because father is out to get you and this time, I don't think he will spare you."

"What?" I flinched back, my voice afraid, "F-father is back? And out to get me?"

"Actually, he wants to finish both of us, but I think he will find you first since he is angrier on you. Just, please, sis, be careful." She said with a genuine care in her dark eyes.

"I will be. Don't worry about me and I won't hide in fear. I'm going to the prom, definitely. For Tsubasa." I stated in an emotionless tone before walking away from my sister.

I'm not afraid.

XxX

"Is it really necessary to wear a dress and these freaking high heels in the prom?" I yelled with frustration as I glared at my outfit which consisted of a pure black side split dress that reached my toes with Venetian laces and a pair of really high black stilettos.

"Come on!" Madoka laughed at me, "You look amazing! Indeed, Hikaru had done a nice makeup."

"I hate makeup!" I yelled before walking out with Madoka who was wearing a short knee length sky blue satin dress with black gladiators. As soon as we walked out, Hikaru appeared out of nowhere and gushed at us, "Wow! My girls look amazing!"

"I'm not your girl!" I glared at her before limping out in those irritating high heels.

"You look beautiful too, Karu." Madoka responded to her with a smile.

Really, both girls looked really beautiful and I'm sure I was looking like a witch beside them. Hikaru was wearing a ruby red short dress that reached her thighs and red high heels which really contrasted with her aquamarine hair.

We walked out the door of our dorm and the both girls went to their dates, Madoka holding Kyoya's hand. They looked like a perfect couple. And of course, there were Ryuga and Hikaru, fighting like usual to hide their love.

I walked towards the school but was stopped by a sudden horn. I turned around to see a shining black Camaro, my favorite of all cars, Tsubasa smiling from inside. He walked out and opened the door for me, "So shall we go, my lady?"

I laughed as I went inside, "This is the first time you talked nicely with me!"

"Maybe!" He laughed before starting the car.

Soon we reached the hall of Metal Bey High which was filled with all students of the school. Most girls glanced at me with jealousy. I don't know why someone would be jealous of a worthless person like me.

"So, may I have this dance with you?" Tsubasa said with that attractive smile of his, sticking his hand out.

"You know my answer!" I laughed as I took his hand.

This is the first time in my life I was dancing with someone so I was nervous as hell. But I really enjoyed this. As we were halfway through the dance, suddenly I heard a loud sound of a blast. Maybe everyone else had heard it too because people had started running frantically around. I saw bright red flames grazing the walls and windows. There was a bomblast!

Tsubasa pulled me, looking at me with worried eyes, "Come with me!"

I held his hand tightly as we tried to make way through the running crowd but we were stopped by a cruel and cold voice coming from beside us, "You thought you could run away from me, Dia?"

I looked up and immediately felt lightheaded and my knees started trembling when I saw the face of my father, the man who gave me birth, in front of me. Those spiky brown hair with golden highlights, those merciless grayish eyes, even that reptile like infamous smirk present in his face.

Indeed, he was behind all this. I should have understood earlier. Elizabeth was right. He was out to kill me.

"Doji!" Tsubasa said in a real surprised as his eyes moved from my father to me.

"Well, looks like I at last found you both, my ungrateful daughter and my traitor employee!" My father narrowed his eyes as his smirk grew and he approached towards us.

"D-daughter…?" Tsubasa looked at me with wide eyes.

I instantly felt guilty for not telling him earlier. I felt like a trust breaker. I looked down, tears welling up in my eyes before my sister's voice brought me back to reality, "Dia! Run! Run away before he gets you!"

I looked up to see Elizabeth running towards me with fearful eyes, "Run away, sis! Or else he will kill us both!"

"You can't stop me!" The man that gave me birth laughed like a maniac as he approached me. I hate to call him my father. My blood froze when I saw him pulling out a small shiny metallic thing out of his pocket. A revolver!

Yes, no one knew the most shameful truth of mine and Elizabeth's life. We were the daughters of Doji, the biggest criminal of this world, the very owner of Dark Nebula. Our mothers were different, but we had the same father, Doji.

Our father tried both of us to employ in his crimes but when we didn't agree, he decided to kill us because he never loved us. My elder sister, Elizabeth ran away some years ago and took shelter in an orphanage. But I stayed back in Dark Nebula and pretended to help father in his dirty works. But soon I met Tsubasa and he changed my life. I met his friends eventually and that's when I decided, no more living a life of a slave. I helped Gingka and his friends to get information about Dark Nebula and I ran away with their help. But nobody knew that I wasn't orphan. I had a father. And he was Doji.

Me and Elizabeth, both knew that he would kill us sooner or later, but I was never the one to hide in fear. And today, I was standing here in the gunpoint of my own father. How lucky daughter I am!

I closed my eyes as my father placed his fingers on the trigger and pulled it. I heard the sound of bullet flying and hitting, but I never felt it hitting me. I quickly opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. I had never even imagined this scene in my worst nightmares.

Tsubasa had stood in front of me and the bullet hit his chest. I watched as he slowly fell down, fresh crimson blood prickling out of his chest.

I let out an almost animalistic scream as I bent down, taking his head in my lap. His bright fiery eyes shined at me, the spark from them slowly fading away.

"No!" I yelled, "No! No! No! You can't leave me like this! Never! You can't die for me! I don't deserve it, Tsubasa!"

"Dia…" His deep and unique voice, which was 'to-die-for' for me, was getting weaker second by second, "Just… look at me… Look at my eyes. I want to die looking at those beautiful eyes of yours. Everyone has to die… sooner or later… I'm just glad that I'm dying for you because I loved you most in this world… Truly, madly, deeply…"

"No! Tsubasa! You can't go!" I yelled though my voice was breaking, my vision blurry with tears, "Please don't leave me! I love you!"

"I love you too…" He answered with that amazing smile which could light up the whole world at a second, "…Even after my last breath…"

His sparkling golden eyes slowly closed in front of me as he took his last breath, his head falling down.

I stared blankly at his bloodless face. I wasn't hearing or listening anything. I wasn't moving a bit. It seemed like all my limbs were paralyzed.

He died because of me! He died because of me!

"Dia! Dia!" I heard my sister's yells faintly ringing in my ear as she shook me to bring me back to senses.

I slowly stood up like a statue, my face emotionless. I looked up at the man whom I called father, whom I hated the most in the world, who killed the love of my life before suddenly kicking him right in the ribs. My reflexes just worked like a machine. I saw him falling down and groaning in pain and the revolver rolling out of his hands. That's what I wanted.

I took the revolver as I stood up, staring blankly at Doji before my hand automatically went to the trigger and I pushed it without hesitation, seeing the bullet hit my father's chest and piercing it. I cherished the moment of killing the person who killed my love, took my everything from me, destroyed my life and gave me birth.

"Dia…" I heard Elizabeth's voice.

I broke down into a fit of maniac laugh, tears spilling out of my eyes, "I killed him! I took my revenge! I killed him!"

My sister stared at me with disbelief.

XxX

Elizabeth sighed as she walked out of the cabin, placing her deep azure eyes at the window, staring at her half-sister, Diamante, who was inside.

She sighed again, turning around and walking out of the mental hospital.

Will Dia ever be okay again or will she stay in this phase?

Tears appeared in Elizabeth's eyes as she placed them at the clouded sky over her.

Maybe it was for good. Maybe one day, she will succeed in her attempts of suicide and meet Tsubasa, the only person she loved, in another world.

Maybe that world is far better than this world.


End file.
